C&M: Always and Forever
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: A collection of stories about C&M's life together. Set somewhat near 'Faithfulness'. Please enjoy and review. C&M, R&R and implied J&P :)
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody knows about C &M dating now. Set around the same time frame as 'Faithfulness'. But there is soom implied sexual themes in here so read at your own risk. Will probably be a oneshot that goes into flash foward. This is about the future that Chandler was describing to Mon in chapter two's flashback. Please enjoy :)**

"Hey guys! Dad and Mom said they are going to Paris and we can come" Ross annouces, "I always wanted to go to Paris" Rachel admits. "Yay French girls are hotter than British girls" Joey answers, everybody rolls their eyes at him. "I heard that Paris is a very romantic place" Chandler says and "Rawrs" at Monica then kisses her passionately, "Eww guys" Ross exclaims grossed out. "Aww they love each other so much" Phoebe and Rachel both say.

[At C&M's hotel room in Paris. Chandler enters]

"Hey honey" Chandler greets his girlfriend that was frantically searching in her suitcase, "Hi sweetheart" Monica answers turning her attention back to her suitcase. "What's wrong" he asks, "I can't find my pills. I left them back at home" she explains. He then takes her face in his hands and kisses her saying "We can just use protection. I'm sure you will find your pills when we get back" "You know I love you right" Monica asks, "Yes and I Iove you very much too" Chandler replies and puts his hands on her waist then they fall down to the bed. He pulls her pants down and throws them across the room, as well as her blue button shirt. He then starts to place soft kisses on her jawline and digs his fingers in her medium length hair. "Chandler-" Monica moans, "Yeah I'm here" Chandler answers and she starts to take his clothes off too. "That's the spot" she mutters and he rolls on the condom(I really did not want to say it). He then jumps on top of her and kisses all over her, "So gorgeous" he whispered. Chandler continues to make love to Monica that night in Paris; one of the most romantic places in the whole wide world.

 _ **~2 months later. Monica is in her and Rachel's bathroom. Holding a positive pregnancy test. Chandler enters~**_

"Monica are you okay in there" Chandler bangs on the door, Mon enters the living room while clutching the test hard in her hand and her eyes are puffy & red. "Are you okay" Chandler asks, "Please don't leave me. But I - I'm pregnant" Monica explains. "Why would I be mad? I'm gonna be a daddy " Chandler asks happily, "But if I didn't forget my pills, none of this would have ever happened!" Monica cries and Chandler puts a finger on her mouth and kisses her softly.

 ** _Flash foward months later. Chandler proposed to Monica and their twin baby girls will be here very soon. It's around Thanksgiving._**

"Baby girls please come out soon and don't hurt mommy" Monica sighs as she hears Chandler tells the babies that and he rubs her belly. "I hope they come soon. I'm tired of carrying them" she says, he grins and answers "They are just happy to be in their beautiful mommy right now". And they go to bed a little while later while holding each other. Mon wakes up at 3am, Chandler asks "Yes what's wrong"."They are coming. But the contractions are every thirty minutes" she replies, but after two hours the contractions aren't over yet so she shakes him saying "They are really coming". "Let''s go then" he answers throwing on his clothes and shoes then carries her out the door.

 **At the delivery room.**

"Miss. Geller, it's time to push. Think you can do so" the doctor asks, Monica nods and the doctor holds up her hospital gown looking in there. Chandler kisses his fiancee on the lips and says "Mon you can do it and soon little Sophie and Karen will be here", Monica then pushes very hard and the first baby's cry can be heard. He cuts the cord and the doctor says "On more push and the second one will be out", Mon then pushes so hard that an ear piercing scream can be heard and out in the waiting room Ross says "I don't know how much more I can take". The babies both get cleaned up and put on Monica's chest, Chandler looks at his little family and said "Thank you Mon". "For what" she questions, "For giving me two beautiful daughters and letting me sweep you up when Pheebs gave you that haircut" he answers. "I love you" she replies and he kisses her passionately. The doctor asks, "Any names" Chandler and Monica both look at each other and say "Sophie Rachel and Karen Phoebe". The doctor smiles saying "Those are beautiful names".

 _ **A few months later. It's C &M's wedding day. The Bings flew in to bond with their toddler granddaughters and see their son marry the love of his life and mother of his daughters. The hotel room**_

Judy was fxing Monica's wedding dress and veil but then Rachel enters with two toddlers who seem to be the spitting image of Monica, "Mama!" Sophie and Karen both shout and Sophie crawls to her mom while Karen tugs on Judy. "Hi baby girls. Mommy's getting married to Daddy today can you say 'married'" Mon asks the twins and adds. "Your daddy's parents are here also, they can't wait to see you as well as my daddy".

 **Downstairs where Chandler is practicing his wedding vows to Monica. They guys including his own dad and father in-law are there also but Joey is not b/c he's stuck at a movie shot.**

"Monica, uh I love you and the girls. I have never been blessed until I met you and your family which is were I learnt about the meaning of true love and family" Chandler tries to say but keeps on screwing up. "Damn it she won't want to marry me!" he curses, "Yeah she does. You have twin daughters with her and are seriously destined for each other" Ross reassures his future brother in-law.

 ** _Phoebe n Rachel noticed that Joey isn't back from the WWI movie shooting yet but they discover something else._**

"Look Minister Anafaaskis. He would be a good replacement for Joey right now" Phoebe states, "Yeah who knows when he's gonna be back" Rachel answers while chugging down a glass of red wine.

 _ **Minister Anafaaskis gets hired but then someone abruptly enters**_

"I pronounce you..." Minister Anafaaskis starts to say but then someone screams "That's my line!". Everybody turns around to see Joey in his WWI costume. Chandler starts to say. " Oh man Monica, I love you and the girls so much. I have never been blessed until I met you and your family which is were I learnt about the meaning of true love and family" "Holy invested in the state of New York and the internet, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" eyeing C&M but then sees the pillow Ross is holding and replies "Crap the rings too!". When they get the rings on, Joey then says "You may now kiss the bride" and Chandler pulls Monica into a passionate kiss locking their lips together and becomes a very heated and romantic one. Jack and Judy smile as they are bouncing their granddaughters Sophie and Karen on their laps so the twins can watch their parents get married.

TBC...

 _SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: C &M have their wedding reception and go on their honeymoon later on leaving the twins with Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe. Carol and Susan drop by a few times with Ben and other stuff._

 **I decided not to make this a oneshot. It just seemed so fun. This is moments of C &M's life together like the ' perfect' future Chandler described that he and Monica would have together(read chapter two of 'Faithfulness'). Will try to update this and others this week since I only have two real school days and Wednesday is a 1/2 day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story's set in between season two and three**

While at the reception, Nora comes up to Chandler with her new boyfriend Steven and says "Chandler, dear this is my new boyfriend Steven. He's a fantastic lover" she introduces and gives him a little peck. "Oh Steven thank you for pleasing my mother so" Chandler replies sarcastically but then says "Mom me and Monica's twins are right here. You don't want them to wonder why their grandmother is kissing a younger guy", "I'm too young to be a grandma Son" Nora answers and pats her son on the arm then goes over to the toddlers. Meanwhile Jack comee over to him saying "Chandler, thanks for being my daughter's husband and father of my beautiful granddaughters. Well she said she was always in a depresssion when she was younger - you know her mother always criticizng her but yet I still love my wife and famiily. Then pulling her out of the depression and you two have only been dating for a few months when you guys found out you were expecting the twins. What I think is that you are a wonderful person and no wonder why my son and daughter like you so much" Jack continues, "Thank you sir" Chandler answerd in astonishment at the what his new father in-law just said. At the table Sophie grabs Ross saying "Aunty Ross dance with me", Ross nods and grabs his niece's tiny hand, moving around with her on his feet.

 **A flashback when Monica was four months with the twins. Her bump is very small but at least noticeable. Set during 2x14 where she is at a job interview. Her and Chandler hadn't told her parents about the pregnancy yet.**

 ** _"Who's the manager on the resume_** ** _" the interviewer asks, "Right here" Monica says and points then adding "Chandler Bing". Mon then takes off her coat revealing the place where her and Chandler's baby(she is actually carrying twins but just don't know right now) is. "Oh you are pregnant. Congrats or mazel tov" the interviewer answers, Monica smiles and replies "_** grazie". _**"Well let's see how good you are in person. Make me a salad" the interviewer says and Mon gets out a bundle of lettuce and starts to cut it. "Are they dirty" he asks, "No I'm gonna wash it" she answers. "No please I like it dirty" the interviewer begs, "Well that is your call" Monica tells him trying not to let the pregnancy hormones get the best of her. The interviewer then asks "What are you gonna do with the tomatoes" as Mon starts to chop onions and tomatoes, "I was gonna cut them Julienne style" she answers. "Ugh" the interviewer groans, "I am outta here" Monica exclaims in distress and leaves but not zippering her jacket despite it being February and her being pregnant.**_

[BACK TO PRESENT DAY]

Monica thinks about that until Chandler comes up and wraps his arms around her whispering "Care for a dance Mrs. Bing", she nods and he puts her on his feet. Then cupps her face and dip kisses her, "I love you Mrs. Bing". "I love you two Mr. Bing" she answers. But as they are kissing, Chandler starts to slip on his shoes and Monica asks "Are you okay'. "I'm okay just these shoes are quite slippery". Back at the table, the Gellers are playing with their granddaughter Karen. "Me and Grandpa Geller love you and your twin" her mom's mother says while tickling her belly causing the toddler who looks just like Mon to giggle. "Don't tell Uncle Ross but we love you and your twin also your mommy more then him and Ben" her mom's father tells the toddler, Hey!" Ross says at what his dad just said while Sophie is on his feet. "Sorry Ross-a-tron but Chan and Mon's daughters are cuter though we still like you and Ben" Jack explains as he and Judy play around more with their granddaughter Karen.

TBC...

 **I got my report card in ninth period tech today. My grades weren't too shabby apart from three C's but otherwise really good. Please enjoy and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. LOL!**

 _ **At the reception. Ross has just finished dancing with one of C &M's twin daughters at their wedding and now he wants to dance with Rachel.**_

Ross smiles at Rachel and starts to wrap her hands on top of his but then a beautiful little girl comes up asking "Can you dance with me. Pretty please". Rachel looks back at Ross giving him the approval to dance with the eager and eunthusiastic little girl. So he asks "What's your name pretty girl", the girl giggles and answers "Brehna". "Well -" Ross says and continues "Hop on then", at the table Sophie crawls up to her grandma Nora grabbing her dress. "Woah oh. Pretty girl" Nora says to her granddaughter and pulls her up onto her lap while at the same table that consists of the Geller parents, the Bings and C&M themselves. Chandler is feeding Monica a chocolate covered strawberry and pulls her in for a heated kiss whispering, "I love you so much Mrs. Bing". "I love you so much too Mr. Bing" she replies. Sophie is attached to Grandma Bing where as her twin Karen is attached to Grandma Geller. Joey is still wearing his WWI costume so Phoebe says softly "I think you should change. We don't want Monica to have a breakdown on her and Chandler's wedding day', "I think you are right Phoebe. I'm gonna go look in the gift shop" Joey answers a little tense. "Oh my god Monica, Sophie and Karen look just like you but only with a hint of Chandler in them" everybody tells Mon.

 _ **{A flashback from 2x18 where very prominently showing Monica, Rachel and Phoebe are doing a godess quiz.}**_

 _ **"You can't let the guys steal your windpower no matter what" Rachel repeats, "Yeah no letting them" the other two both say. But then the phone rings and Monica picks it up saying "Hello", "Hey babe. How's our baby girls doing right now. Are they kicking you really hard or they want their daddy" Chandler asks "Both I'm sure. They love their daddy" Mon smiles into the phone and Chandler continues saying "Be at the apartment soon. Just at an audition with Joey and Ross is with us also" then hangs up. "Hey that's an automatic loss of points for talking to your boyfriend in the middle of the test" Phoebe claims, "But what if your boyfriend is also the father of your twins" Monica reasons with her then a few minutes later the guys come in and Chandler kisses her then starts to rub her belly. "Hi honey. They've missed you" Monica says softly absorbed in her boyfriend's touch to realize everybody is looking at them, "Eww guys please stop the lovey dovey kissy stuff" Ross begs grossed out at the thought of his best friend and little sister who are having twins soon - kissing in front of them. "Awe they love each other so much" Rachel replies.**_

{BACK TO PRESENT DAY}

Joey comes back in a tacky white golfer suit and Monica mutters "Oh dear god", "Look Mon do you really care what I wear or the fact that I'm here on your wedding day" Joey answers, "Well now I'm not even gonna pretend I was listening" Monica replies and walks away then Chandler grabs her and passionately kisses her.

TBC...

 **I have off trm, friday(my birthday), Saturday and sunday off so expect more from me. Please enjoy Turkey day if it's already Thursday for you. Well please stay tuned for more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving. LOL! :)**

After Ross is done dancing with three more little girls, one big one comes up and Ross looks up in horror. "What is your name" he asks, "Poopy diaper" the girl who's fat as a horse and with terrible breath answers. "Well Poopy diaper hop on two", Ross replies and the girl gets on his feet which he asks "Why are you on my feet" wincing in pain. Poopy diaper answers "All the other girls were on your feet" Meanwhile at the table, Sophie is getting food fed to her by her Grandma Bing and Charles comes up to her with a red rose in his hand saying "My son's daughter who looks just like her mother Monica(sighs). I have something for you". And hands her the rose, Sophie starts to pluck off the petals and pats her father's parents on the head. Rachel and Phoebe are eating while Joey comes up to them, 'Oh god Joey" Rachel says. "I look better now don't I?" Joey asks "Yeah sure Joe" Phoebe answers sarcastically. Sophie crawls to her parents across the table saying "Mama dada, Grandmy Charles gave me red rose" Chandler and Monica both laugh and pull their daughter up in between them then ask "Did you thank him". Sophie nods and adds "Yes me pat him and Grandma Nora on head" And next to them Jack pulls out his wallet handing Ben & Karen each a $20, "Jack what are they supposed to do with it"' Judy questions. "I don't know. Get a drivers license years earlier or buy a piece of land" Jack jokes. "Hey you never gave me and Monica $20 when we were that age" Ross whines with Poopy diaper still on his feet, Poopy diaper orders "Go faster". "Maybe I should stand on _**YOUR feet**_ " Ross yells at the girl in annoyance. She then stomps on his feet, and then he falls on the floor.

 **FLASHBACK FROM 2x22 when Rachel's mom enters and Leonard & Joey are in Rachel's bedroom. Leonard and Sandra aren't divorced but just seperated.**

 _"You are pregnant. Congrats!" Sandra says motioning to Monica's baby bump that is sticking out of her dress(same dress she wore in the actual eppy), "Thanks twin girls that are due soon and me & Chandler can't wait" Mon explains as Chandler wraps his arms around her and kisses her. Joey sticks his head out Rachel's bedroom door that she is soon to move into his apartment, "I need to go to the bathroom. Wanna come Mrs. Greene" Phoebe asks. Sandra looks grossed out but then answers "Okay-" C&M both jump up but she is careful. "Oh my god" Mon cries, "What would J and Chrissy(my nickname) do" Chandler asks as he puts his hand on the place where the babies are._

 **FLASHBACK IN 2X17 WHERE MONICA IS POUNDING ON THE BATHROOM DOOR FOR ROSS TO GET OUT**

 _"Ross get your ass out of the bathroom" Monica who is prominently showing shouts out, "Just washing out my hair" Ross screams back out. "Come on Bro you've got no hair" Mon shot back out, and asks Rachel "Why does your stupid boyfriend always have to be here. When I go to bed, and get up. I feel like I'm sixteen all over again". "Monica hear me out. You are not sixteen anymore and you are pregnant" Rachel tells her placing both hands on her best friend's shoulder._

 **Just about to eat dinner with my whole family. Next chapter will be up in a few 'kay kay? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: THERE MAY BE SOME R RATED CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

Jack goes up to the podium to give a speech. He says "I can't believe Chandler & my little girl are married now and bore two daughters. Chandler looks at Monica the way I look at Judy. I remember the day where she took her first steps and me and Ross were playing catch on that hot summer day. Judy was calling me in saying 'Look Jack Monica's just took her first steps!'{Auidence chuckles a bit} Also when she got an A on her SATS and I was extremely joyed when she told me that her and Chandler were expecting Sophie & Karen. My little girl, me and your mother love you, your brother and the kids. Have a blissful and loving marriage with Chandler just like I have with your mother." Jack finishes and sits down. "Oh Daddy thank you so much" Monica says and hugs Jack, as Chandler starts to kiss her. "That was beautiful" everybody claps and Ross goes up too saying, "Little sister I am so proud of you. I remember a time when we were little and you were beating my ass at chess. I am amazed that you can do most of the stuff that I can't do which warms me so much. Cheers to Chandler and Monica - the beautiful and happy couple, even if you two gross me out when you kiss in front of us" {Everybody is laughing so hard}. And finally Rachel goes up saying "Monica I am so happy for you and Chandler. On september 22, 1994 I abandoned Barry at the altar and you let me stay with you. Made sure I felt good for these four years and without you I never met all you amazing people. I was extremely happy when you and Chandler made Sophie's middle name Rachel and Karen after my middle name. You helped me go from a selfish, arrogant Daddy's princess to a sensitive, well-mannered person who could live without Daddy's credit cards. You rock so much!", Sophie was sitting in between C&M and Mon was stroking her curls dark as night. "Mama dada hair dark night!" the toddler exclaims responding to her mother's touch. "Yes honey you have my raven colored hair and Karen does too" Mon answers the toddler, "Your dad is such a big teddy bear and even more after the speech he gave to us" Chandler states pulling his new wife for a very heated kiss. Their tongues attacking each other, They all sit back down and Joey comes up saying "Mr. and Mrs. Bing's first dance as a married couple with their gorgeous daughters". Chandler takes Sophie's hands where as Monica takes Karen's hands and they both twirl the girls then colliding with each other.

 **THAT NIGHT AT C &M'S HONEYMOON SUITE. HER PARENTS, HIS PARENTS, THE GANG AND THE GIRLS STAYED AT THE HOTEL ALSO.**

They are both still in their wedding attire and Chandler breaks the silence saying "I love you so much Mrs. Bing", "I love you so much too Mr. Bing" Monica answers and he starts to unzip her wedding dress throwing it across the room. Then he pulls off her undergarments leaving her completely nude and she does the same with him. He then goes on top of her and inside her as well. **(That was a bit R rated. I'm sorry)**

 **FLASHBACK FROM 2x17 WHERE RACHEL COMES BACK WITH A TRAY FULL OF FO**

 _ **Rachel clumsy and absent minded as it is drops Monica's pie into a guy's hood. "Oh Mon I'm sorry. Someone just ate the last piece of apple pie" Rachel apoligizes, "Crap me and the babies wanted it" Monica whines. "Babe don't worry we can get you another piece later" Chandler promises his girlfriend. Mon despite being around five and a half months,'s bump is very noticable; that is round and she wears regular shirts. "Ross can you do me a favor and get the pie out of that man's hood. I dropped Monica's pie in there" Rachel begs her boyfriend, "Sure" Ross answers because of his sister's pregnancy cravings and the fact that she gets annoying when she doesn't get what she wants. Ross goes into the man's hood ripping out the pie and the man asks "What are you doing", "This is my pregnant sister's pie. It got lost in there" Ross explains. "Okay" the guy replies.**_

 **FLASHBACK FROM 2X19 WHERE CHANDLER IS SLEEPING ON MONICA'S COUCH AND SHE ENTER THE LIVING ROOM IN THE DARK**

 ** _"Ah" Monica screams as she sees someone sleeping on her couch, "Ssh Mon it's me Chandler. Eddie was watching me sleep so I came into here" Chandler explains to his freaked out pregnant girlfriend. "You scared me and the babies and now I'm thirsty" Monica answers "I'm so sorry Babe. Come here" Chandler replies and he puts his hand on Monica's baby bump, "Hey baby girls. I'm sorry if I scared you and Mommy - Daddy's got a crazy roomate" he says to it._**

 _cBC..._

 **Next chapter will be up in a few. 'Kay kay :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today's my birthday. Yep you heard it right - I'm 13 now. My mom got me TOW All the weddings, TOW All the birthdays(watching that one right now) and TOW all the babies. This chapter will be flashbacks and an added Thanksgiving episode which is based off of 'TOW Rachel's other sister', LOL. :)**

 _ **{FLASHBACK OF 2X24 WHEN RACHEL GOT SURPRISED AT PARTY A}**_

 _ **"Mom! This is so great" Rachel exclaims while hugging Sandra, "Happy birthday Sweetie" Monica who is proudly displaying a huge baby bump hugs her best friend and adds "Go to Joey and Chandler's apartment". "Why" Rachel asks, "Just go. The babies want you to. They keep on kicking me and they want Chandler too - Tell him to come in here" Mon tells her without question and longing for her fiance as well.**_

 _ **{RACHEL GOES INTO PARTY B WITH ROSS}**_

 ** _"Daddy!" Rachel is surpised to see Leonard standing there right before her own eyes and he opens his arms up to her. "Happy birthday my Sweetpea" Leonard hugs his daughter, Rachel looks around the room with a horrifed expression on her face. When they are done hugging she asks "Both of my parents are here? Seriously" and adds "Monica and the babies want you", "I'll go to her in a sec" Chandler answers. "Honey it will be fine. We won't let them cross paths. This is your evening" Ross promises his girlfriend._**

 ** _{BACK AT PARTY A WHERE MONICA IS HUNCHED OVER THE DRAW}_**

 ** _"Sweetheart you shouldn't be hunched over the draw like that, you are seven months" Chandler tells his fiancee and starts to pull her up. "We are fine. I'm just getting the markers and post-it's" Monica answers and he starts to kiss her but not too good because of the bump that is in the middle of them, "I love you so much and the babies that we are having together soon too" he says and she replies "I love you so much too"._**

 ** _{BACK TO PRESENT DAY. IT'S NOW THANKSGIVING DAY AT C &M'S APARTMENT WHERE THEY, AND JOEY ARE}_**

"Do you need help and where are the girls" Chandler asks his wife who is on a stepstool, "No honey I'm fine and the girls are with my parents since they are coming back later with them" Monica smiles at her husband as she gets china plates out. "Crap" Joey mutters as he is watching the parade and the guy annouces "Joey Tribbiani", "What's wrong" they both ask. "I was supposed to be there but it's was at 5am" Joey explains, Chandler notices the plates and says "Wait those aren't the plates we picked out together". "Well later that day I went with the twins and returned them then got new ones" Mon answers, "Why is pretty pink and flowers too enfeminate" Chandler asks. "I love you though" she replies and they start to kiss. 'Stop it. You two are ruining regular program TV" Joey tells them. C&M start to laugh.

 _ **{JOEY AND RACHEL'S APARTMENT WHERE AMY ENTERS}**_

"Amy? That's a surprise. What are you doing here" Rachel questions her sister, "Just wanted to have Thanksgiving with your friends. Mom and Dad are driving me crazy" Amy replies. Joey enters and asks Rachel "What the hell is she doing here", "She wants to have Thanksgiving with us, the gang, C&M's twin daughters and the Gellers" Rachel tells him. "Fine but she better not humiliate us" Joey warns.

 _ **{AT C &M'S APARTMENT WHERE THE GELLERS ENTER WITH SOPHIE AND KAREN}**_

"Hey!" the Gellers exclaim as they enter with the twins, "How were they" Monica asks her parents. They reply saying "Little angels as always", Sophie and Karen who look just like Mon start to pull on everybody's hair and shirts. Karen grabs ahold of Phoebe's hair pulling it, "Hey hey little namesake. No pulling on my hair" Phoebe tells the toddler as she feels her hair getting pulled. Sophie then starts to hit Ross on the top of his head and Ben starts to put Rachel's hair in his mouth."Stop it baby cove" Chandler tells his and Monica's daughters and nephew.

 _TBC..._

 **Next part of the thanksgiving eppy will be up later today, 'Kay 'kay? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think this will be really funny. LOL! :) Set in between S3+4 and elements of 5+9.**

"Dada no me sorry" Sophie starts to cry, Chandler can't resist those beautiful blue eyes - Monica's blue eyes.

"It's okay little girl. Don't hit Uncle Ross anymore or maybe you should. He deserves it" he tells her, "Hey no I don't" Ross says.

Ben finishes sucking on Rachel's hair and Rachel holds it exclaiming in disgust "Eww Ben sucked on my hair", "Bad boy" Ross answers at the fact that his son just sucked on his girlfriend's hair and slaps Ben's hand.

Karen stops pulling on Phoebe's hair and Phoebe replies "Wow Mon she has a grip like you", "I know right" Monica states and starts to bounce Karen on her lap.

At that moment the Bings enter saying "Hey guys!", "Wha- Mom and Dad what are you doing here right now" Chandler questions his parents. "Well Son we wanted to spend Thanksgiving with you all and we can't possibly miss the our first granddaughters birthdays tommorow"

Nora explains, "Dad what a surprise that you are not looking like a woman today" Chandler says sarcassitally. "Ma-" Karen whines and starts to pull on Monica's dress and hair, "Oww Baby girl" Monica answers at what her daughter is doing to her.

"I had this talk with your sister. Don't hurt me and Mommy" Chandler tells Karen, "Grandma!" Sophie exclaims and crawls into Nora's arms.

"Jack she likes her other grandparents more then us" Judy sniffs, Joey turns to Phoebe trying to clear his head out of all the baby craziness asking "Pheebs I didn't go to the parade this morning. Can you help me think of an excuse for my boss at why I didn't come".

"Joe you don't know the defintion of 'lying' - Let me teach you" Phoebe nods and pulls Joey over to where the Gellers are in the den,

"Hi you are Faccia Bella(my teddy bear) right" Amy asks. "No my name is Phoebe" Pheebs tells her, "Phoebe is a weird sound" Amy looks weird at her. "No I'm **_Phoebe"_** Phoebe says, "I don't know a Phoebe" Amy answers.

"Ugh I can't talk to you" Phoebe turns back over to Joey, "Amy's a psychopath" Joey whispers to the woman he has a crush on.

Jack falls asleep on Judy's lap but then Sophie comes over to him and starts hitting him on the head, "Meh uh neh" Jack starts making pony sounds in his sleep.

And starts rolling on Ross who is also on the couch as his granddaughter is hitting him on the head behind the white couch, "Dad wake up. You are having a dream" Ross shakes Jack and he wakes up.

"What happened. I thought we lived on a farm and had a pony" he asks, "Dad we are in Chandler and Monica's apartment having thanksgiving with everybody" Ross tells him and adds "I think you should turn over".

Jack turns over to see Sophie punching him on his head and pulls her on his lap saying "Don't hit Grandpa Geller. He's good to you", "Nana" Sophie answers and starts to pull Judy's hair. "There there little girl" Judy pats on her on her head.

Ben puts Amy's hair into his mouth and Karen starts to tug on the other side of her hair, "Eww you stupid babies" Amy tells them angrily.

"Dinner's ready!" Chandler calls out with his arm around Monica and starts to kiss her neck. "Eww guys!" Ross exclaims grossed out, while at the table Amy gets a piece of turkey and starts to cut the plate in anger.

"Maybe we should all cut it across because you know the queen may never come if the plates are ruined" Monica suggests as Chandler runs his hand up her leg under the table, "These people are so snobby and annoying" Amy mumbles.

After dinner, Amy comes up to C&M and Rachel saying "Hey your daughters and the little boy are annoying", "That's the last straw. You have been nothing but nasty and ungrateful this evening" Rachel tells her off.

Ross comes over with a spoonful of pumkin pie in his mouth saying "Beat her up Rach", Rachel pats her boyfriend on the shoulder and asks "Want a piece of me" to her sister.

Amy moves around her fists answering "Sure I'll kick your ass", everybody looks at them in shock.

Halfway during the fight Phoebe asks "Should we stop them", "Are you kidding me?" Joey asks and adds "Let's throw some choclolate syrup and cherries on them". "Wow this is intense. The last fight we ever been involved in was when me and Judy were teens and they weren't letting us into the country club" Jack states,

"Once someone pushed me into a truck full of mud when I was young" Nora answers. Then Rachel accidentally knocks over a plate near the end of the table and Monica is about to faint but Ross says "Oh no Mon" and catches her.

"That's it" Chandler answers and says "It's thanksgiving not a time to say mean things about me and Monica's daughters, Ben too. Also I want you to apologize to them right now".

"I'm so sorry" Rachel says, "Sorry plate and Monica and kids" Amy replies.

"And are you okay Mon" Chandler asks his wife who has a blank expression on her face, Monica nods and he puts his hands on her waist pulling her in for a heated & romantic kiss.

"I love you so much Babe. Never doubt that" Chandler says, "I love you so much too" Monica answers.

Not knowing her parents, his parents, the gang and the kids are looking at them. "Eww Guys! Get a room please" Ross groaned and everybody laughs.

This was sure the best thanksgiving ever for them...well that is until Sophie starts to hit Chandler on the head. A chuckle can be heard from all of them. "

 _TBC..._

 **Please stay tuned for more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**foxstarkiller: You are awesome. Thanx for the reviews and ideas. LOL!**_

 **{The next morning where it's the twins birthday. They are all going to Chuck. E Cheeses later in the day. C &M's bedroom at around 9am where they are holding each other}**

"Mama dada" the twins scream from the nursery, "I'll get them" Monica says and starts to get up. Chandler keeps her from getting up by kissing her and answers "I'll get that Babe. You make the breakfeast". He then goes into the nursery picking up their now one year old daughters, saying "Hi little girls. Me and Mommy can't believe you both are one today". "Dada" Sophie says and Karen finishes for her saying "Our first birthday day", everybody thinks it's cute that one twin says something and the other twin finishes it for them. "Oh my god you two both look just like your Mommy but it's okay since she's a very beautiful woman and both your grandmothers are beautiful also" Chandler studies the kids facial features, they both have Monica's hair that is dark as night, her cute freckles and milky white skin. But one has her light blue eyes while the other has his dark blue. "Let's get you both into your birthday outfits that your aunt Rachel picked out for you two"(Ross and Rachel are still dating. I like them together. LOL). The girls get their clothes put on and hair done which took Chandler a while because Monica usually does it but she's in the kitchen making breakfeast. Afterwards, the girls toddle over to her with one saying "Mama" and the other finshing up answering "We love you", "Aww baby girls. Me and Daddy love you so much too" Mon repiles as one twin gets scooped up into her arms. And asks "Did you let Daddy put on your clothes nicely", Chandler laughs giving his wife a kiss and said "Took me a while but they really look like lovely young ladies now".

 _ **{20 minutes later where the gang enters and C &M are busy kissing to notice. The twins are eating in their highchairs}**_

"Hey guys and birthday girls" the gang says, Joey immediately starts to lick his lips and exclaims "Bacon!". "Oh yeah Mon, Mom and Dad said the dollhouse that Aunt Silvia is giving away to the girls - is hear now' Ross whispers to his sister hoping that the twins won't hear". "Aunty Ross" Sophie crawls over to Ross hitting his head.

 **{At Chuck E. Cheeses where the girls are receiving their presents}**

"This is from me and Mommy Sophs" Chandler says handing his first daughter a cylinder shaped present, Sophie rips it open in astonishment revealing it to be a teddy bear. Complete with brown skin, blue star and yellow ribbon(my bear), "Dada Mama, beautiful bear" Sophie says and pats Chandler and Monica on their heads. The Gellers take out an unusually big present and say "This is from us girls", Karen opens the paper with her little baby teeth exposing a very big dollhouse. "Grandpa Nana. Beautiful" Sophie says and Karen finishes for her adding "Dollhouse so", Sophie then pats Jack and Judy on their heads too. "This is from me and Uncle Ross" Rachel says and pulls out a cd shaped thing. The girls open it revealing a classical music CD and pat Ross and Rachel on their heads too, Charles pulls out some tickets of some sort saying "This is from me" handing it to his son and his son's wife. "Dad seriously? You got the girls tickets to your gay baraquese show in Vegas" Chandler questions his dad. Everybody starts to laugh.

 **{That night where C &M are spooning each other}**

"Mon I love you so much and the girls also" Chandler says, "I love you so much too" Monica answers. They lock their lips together in a passionate kiss, the kiss turns strong and soon Chandler starts to take off Monica's clothes. She can't believe how much he has matured now - here she was 10 years earlier fat and him with a flock of segals hair. Now they have two unexpected but beautiful daughters had that were born in 1996 which was months after they started to date but now their love is even stronger for each other. Their life together is just perfect.

 _TBC..._

 **Night night :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate Richard and his son. It's Mondler forever - LOL! But my fun long birthday weekend is almost over. :(**

 _ **{Christmas morning where C &M are snuggling with each other. The girls run into there}**_

"Mama dada" Sophie screams jumping on their parents bed and Karen continues for her saying "Merry christmas" also jumping on the bed. "Girls it's almost 6am and you are hurting me and Mommy" Chandler tells them and starts to kiss Monica's neck, "We sorry" Sophie cries. "Dada n Mama" Karen adds, the twins get pulled up in between them and they all fall back alseep in the bed.

 _ **{Two hours later where the girls and Chandler are still sleeping but Monica isn't anymore}**_

They are on both sides and Chandler wakes up asking "Where's Mommy", "Mommy is in-" Sophie answers and Karen finishes for her adding "Our kitchen". Chandler then pulls out a Pandora box from one of the draws then promises the girls by saying "Girls please don't tell Mommy but I got her this charm bracelet for christmas and I want it to be a suprise. I have another suprise for her too so go watch TV in the living room". The girls nod and go into the living room where Mon is flipping pancakes.

 **{FLASHBACK FROM 2X23. EVERYBODY EXCEPT ROSS ARE IN CENTRAL PERK}**

 _ **Rachel was serving the customers their food, Phoebe was drinking coffee, Joey was eating a cookie and Chandler was talking to Monica's baby bump as do all soon to-be fathers. Ross enters with a panicy expression on his face, "What happened" Rachel asked her boyfriend. " I just talked to Carol. Ben's got the chicken pox so if you never had it , chance you may get it" Ross explains. "Oh no I can't get chicken pox if I'm having twins soon" Monica says, "Sis I don't recall you having it so I think you are fine" Ross tells her crossing his arms. "I've never had it. Oh look I'm getting it now" Phoebe shows the gang, "Can we go back to the apartment now please Chandler" Monica begs her fiance. Chandler nods, puts on there coats, then he holds her hand and goes out the door. Once they are outside in the snow, Chandler moves Monica's hair away from her face and kisses her. The gang are watching from near the snow - covered window causing an "Eww guys" reaction from Ross, "I don't think they hear you from outside" Joey whispers to him. Back outside of the coffee house where C &M are kissing, Mon says "I just felt a kick. The babies want to go back to the apartment". "Yeah let's go back" Chandler replies and puts his hand on her bump then leads her up there grinning as all soon to be fathers do.  
**_

 _ **{**_ **Back to the present day where the girls come out in the living room}**

"Mama!" Sophie exclaims and Karen adds "Merry christmas", Mon laughs and asks "Do you like the pj's that Grandma Geller got you two last night". Sophie was wearing yellow with teddy bears on it and Karen was wearing flowery pink ones, they nod. They go over near the door of the balcony to play with Aunt Silvia's old dollhouse. Chandler then comes in the kitchen and puts his hands on Monica's waist, and smooches her saying "Merry christmas Mon" in her hair that is medium length. "Eww kissing" Sophie does the thing that Ross does everytime C&M are kissing in front of them, "Is gross" Karen finishes for her.

 **{That evening where everybody is opening their presents}**

"Babe here's one from me" Chandler says and hands his wife a Pandora box, Monica opens it up to reveal a charm bracelet that says " _CB+MG. August 1997_ ," And also 4 charms that are blue. "Honey these four charms represent me, you, Sophie and Karen's eye colors" he tells her. "Oh my god Chandler this is beautiful. I love you" Mon answers sliding the bracelet on, "Wait I have something else for you too" Chandler replies kissing hr neck. "Eww guys" Ross exclaims, Mon then gets handed a CD from her husband and told that the songs on there are - 'The way you look tonight', 'Oh my darling, 'I'll be seeing you'(Jimmy Durante version), and a few others. "Thank you so much" she hugs him very romantically.

 **{Flashback from 2x14 where Monica got out of the shower after her failed interview}**

 _ **"Honey how do you feel right now. Is baby is kicking you like crazy" Chandler asks his girlfriend, "I feel better now. That fifth shower got the interview off of me" Monica answers and he lays a hand on her small bump in which she has recently started to show. "Do you have any other possibilities" Phoebe asks,"Possibilty I may not make rent or have to raise the baby on the street" Mon answers. "Sweetheart don't say that. We are having this baby together and I'll move in soon" Chandler cupps her face, "You should borrow money from Mom and Dad. You already feel tense and guilty around them" Ross suggests. "Nah I haven't told them that me and Chandler are having a baby yet. I don't want them to get mad at me" Monica explains.**_

 **{Back to the present day where everbody left - the Gellers took the twins. Monica comes home from Central Perk but Chandler isn't in the apartment}**

Monica comes home to see a note on the dollhouse saying _'Mon, come into the bedroom. I have a surprise for you. Xoxo Chandler'._ She then sets the muffin down and goes into the bedroom to see Chandler on the bed - in a tuxedo with a rose in his mouth. a bunch of rose petals on the bed and a romantic song playing. He starts kissing her and takes off her clothes. Indeed today is a very happy day.

 **Please stay tuned for more :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Two days before new years eve. Monica is taking a test]**

"Honey are you okay in there" she can hear Chandler call out and drops the test in the tollet. Then washes her hands and comes out trying to look nonchalant, "What is up with you sweetheart" Chandler questions his wife then pulls her in for a kiss. "I was trying to take a test but then you scared me and I dropped it into the toilet" Monica explains, "How can you be so sure that you are pregnant again" he asks. "I'm late Chandler. Two months. The last time I was late was when I was carrying the twins" she answers, "I'll go to the store and get some more" he says and puts on his jacket then goes out the door in the cold December air. Monica then goes over to the girls who are playing with Aunt Silvia's old dollhouse and asks "What'ca playing baby girls", "Mama we playing-" Sophie says. Karen finishes it for her saying "Dolls. You mommy doll, Daddy is dada doll, us daughter dolls and Aunty Ross uncy doll".

[-]

Chandler enters with a bag of tests and says "Here Mon take this" handing his wife one. Five minutes later Monica is shock at the lines indicating that her and Chandler are having another one, "You okay in there" he asks. She nods and comes out into the living room where he is watching TV and the twins playing dolls. "And what happened in there honey" Chandler asks, "It's a positive. Another baby Bing!" Monica answers and he exclaims "That's so great" kissing her so passionately but hoping that the twins wouldn't hear just yet.

[~At C&M's new years party~]

"Phoebe I wanna kiss you at midnight" Joey suggests, "Well who is Ross gonna kiss and who is Chandler gonna kiss" Phoebe asks slightly joking. "Ross is gonna kiss Rachel and Chandler is gonna kiss Monica. Duh" Joey answers, "Okay then Tribbiani. Your on" Pheebs replies. "5,4,3,2,1!" Ross exclaims and he and Rachel kiss, "That was great. Your a good kisser Tribbiani" Phoebe says. "I know right" Joey smirks but then the best couple kisses for a long time. "Happy new years Mon. I love you and the girls very much"too" Chandler says, "I love you very much too" Monica answers. For once C&M let the girls go to a new years party with Nora who is still in town for another two months.

TBC...

 **I hate having to end this right now but I have school in the morning(noo!). Well plz R &R :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okie for this chapter** I'm **gonna do a bit on C &M announcing to everybody that they are expecting again, maybe a little flashback and Valentines day next chapter. This is just a chapter of slight slight silliness with dolls and stuff. XD.**

 _(Everybody now know about J &P. Despite Monica being about three months, a little bump is forming. The gang is over but the twins also know about the pregnancy)_

"So what is the news you two wanted to tell us" Ross asks, Chandler smiles and kisses Monica's neck saying "Me and Mon are having another baby". "Oh my god I'm so happy for you two" Rachel exclaims hugging them, "That's great" Phoebe says.

 _(Flashback from 2x17 where Ross and Monica are fighting over the TV)_

 ** _"I want to watch 'Entertainment Tonight' Monica who is showing very much says, "No tough noogies we are watching 'Predators of Serengiti' Ross anwers. "Oh my god" Rachel mumbles under her breath, "Monica keeps changing the channel" Ross whines in a girly way. "What are you gonna tell Mommy on me" Mon asks, "Am I Mommy in this world. Listen I refuse to be sucked into this weird little Geller dimension - so I'm gonna go take a nice big bubble bath because you two are driving me crazy" Rachel questions and goes into the bathroom. "What are we gonna do" Monica asks when she leaves the room, "Well we can tape Entertainment Tonight" Ross replies. "No I mean us. Ross you-you keep driving me CRA-ZAY" Mon shot out, "Monica you are on full speed. Slow down" he tells her. "I'm sorry Bro just these stupid pregnancy hormones. But anyways I can't stand you being here all the times" she expains, "Wha- why can't you stand me being here all the time" Ross questions his pregnant sister. "I hated you as kids. You teased me and called me names" Monica tells him, "Well I'm sorry Sis" he admits and hugs her._**

 _{Back to present day. Around Valentines day. Mon is making cookies and the girls are playing dolls with Ben. Rosschel are there also}_

"Karry look Mama doll when she was fat say "Mom me hungry" Sophie says holding up the doll that is supposed to be Monica, "And Nana say "Dance with him" Karen answers holding the doll that is supposed to be Judy. "Grandpa replies say "I may not know all dance move but I flash" Ben says holding up the Jack doll, the girls say "Mama Dada, sitting in a tee "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" as doll Chandler and Monica kiss. "Wanna play Dada" Ben asks, and adds "and Rachel". Rosschel get up and kneel next to the kids, "Then a crazy guy was living with your Daddy before your mommy had you two named Eddie. He was very crazy" Ross says holding up the Eddie doll and adds "I found this in the junior females department. Big deal" trying to act like him. Then Phoebe enters and picks up the doll of her singing "Smelly cat. It's not your fault", Joey enters from the bathroom picking up the Joey doll and pushing it's lips to doll Phoebe. Chandler comes in from the bedroom and pushes the doll that is supposed to be him, lips to doll Monica saying "I love you so much". Sophie holds up doll Mon saying "I love you so much too", Monica starts to laugh at everyone playing dolls and asks "Wanna help me make the cookies and treats for Valentine's". The girls and Ben get up then 20 minutes later we see the kids with frosting on their clothes and hair. "Chandler- I need help cleaning up the mess and the kids need to get cleaned" Monica begs her husband, "Right on that Babe" Chandler replies to his wife's command and starts to kiss her neck then cleans up the twins. "Bad boy" Ross says and slaps Ben's hand.

TBC...

 **Plz love and review. Thx! :)**


End file.
